


驯养的要素

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Kudos: 14





	驯养的要素

驯养的要素

客厅就一盏小夜灯还亮着，被沙发上交叠的人踢倒在地也任劳任怨的散发着暖黄色的光。  
“吴世勋！你……啊……”  
“哥自己动一动。”  
“要坏掉了……”  
金俊勉气不打一处来，身后那人引诱他做爱，却不让他快活。自己的前列腺可怜兮兮的滴水，吴世勋则一派悠闲地坐在沙发上。他腿上坐着比自己白了一个色度、赤身裸体的金俊勉；用膝盖把金俊勉的双腿分开，从后面进入，自己张开双腿把身上汗津津的人顶几下，懒懒的不动。金俊勉双腿无法并起，吴世勋像个撒泼大少爷一样张着腿背靠沙发，倒是坐得舒服，难为金俊勉一屁股深深的把性器坐进穴内，挣扎着扭动也就是便宜了吴世勋，自己被弄得一屁股湿，腰也酸极了。  
“没力气了……你让我起来好不好嘛……”  
“我又没绑着哥，自己起来。”  
金俊勉两手撑着吴世勋架在自己腿间的膝盖，两人身上都是汗，手一滑又让吴世勋得意，再次一屁股重重的坐回去。吴世勋喜闻乐见，看着身前的白兔撅着屁股要起来，每次都因为自己微微抬起的膝盖和滑腻的身体，软糯的屁股一往后深坐，反而加重了两人交合处的趣味，噗嗤的一声很是淫靡。  
“哥不是要起来么？”  
“啊……你把腿并起来……”  
金俊勉嘟着嘴责怪几声，捶打了几下吴世勋的大腿，身后那人虽不好顶弄他穴内，却可以捏着他的乳晕玩弄。  
“世勋……啊……别……好涨……”  
“当然涨，哥哥小肚子里被我射满了……”  
“前面也涨……”  
“上面还是下面，嗯？”  
吴世勋揉了揉金俊勉的小腹，自己的形状还留在他体内温热的地方，占有欲十足十地被满足。  
“我……嗯……我要起来……啊……别弄了……想洗澡……”  
“哥让我再射一次，我还硬着。”  
吴世勋在金俊勉小腹上揉弄的手势，倒像是隔着他的皮肤自慰，让金俊勉顿时起了色心，想着那人方才不管不顾的内射，感觉极好，再来一次也未尝不可。金俊勉乖戾的往后一靠，上身瘫软在吴世勋胸前，拉着他的手，两人一同揉弄着交合处，自己艰难的抬着屁股和后腰动着。金俊勉无法快速的动起来，刚才做了一阵已经让他浑身发酸，一边想投降撒娇，一边想再爽一遍。臀部抬太高，吴世勋的性器差点滑出来，他又得扶着插好再坐下去，流出的混合物湿了两人的腿间；臀部要是偷懒不抬起，吴世勋就在他耳边说尽荤话，弄着他的伞状，扬言要给他性器上系个漂亮的蝴蝶结，不给他射出来。金俊勉分外卖力的动着，双腿颤颤巍巍的服侍着两人交换的需求。  
“世勋……帮帮我呀……真的动不了……好累……”  
“平时我操哥哥有多累，现在你知道了吧？”  
“平时根本……根本就不用这种体位……啊……”  
“俊勉哥平时就知道享受，都躺在床上给我操，我辛苦着，哥就只是享受，当然轮不到我这么舒服的坐在沙发上。”  
“我们去床上好不好……去床上我给你弄出来……”  
“怎么弄？嗯？”  
“用手……用嘴……下面……都可以……这样太累了……啊……”  
“这么说，哥哥还要给我弄出来三次？”  
“不……不是……啊！”  
吴世勋抱着金俊勉两条腿站起，像抱着小孩把尿似的，金俊勉吓得惊叫一声。  
金俊勉双膝刚碰到床垫，吴世勋就扶着他的腰狠狠的操着，把内射的精液一点点带出来，像是要腾出空间射入新的一般。金俊勉被顶的一冲一冲，臀部的肉浪一波波荡漾，自己抓过枕头抱着，紧咬着一角。他知道吴世勋喜欢听他被操的叫出声音，他现在就不想让吴世勋得逞。然而吴世勋更了解他，把人压趴在床上，抬起一边腿侧入，把金俊勉最刁钻的敏感带都顶的一抽一抽，毫无还手之力。金俊勉一手还搂着枕头，歪头咬着吴世勋垫在他颈窝里的手上臂，还想要憋着呻吟。吴世勋还有办法，掐着金俊勉大腿内侧，把他一条腿往后扣到自己身后，整个人被完全打开，只能乖乖挨操。  
“哥忍着的样子，让我更想欺负了。”  
“唔……你……啊……”  
金俊勉这下是完全没办法，被操的眼泪直流，身体一挺挺的，像只被任意摆布的蝴蝶，舒展在吴世勋身下。吴世勋就休息了那么一会，就像满血复活一样，又换了体位，把金俊勉整个人压平在床上，只有屁股微微翘起供其疼爱。吴世勋暂时退出身体，让身下的人好奇的扭头来看。金俊勉却看到吴世勋贪恋的用手指在他肿胀的后穴打圈抚摸，弄得他又痒又空虚。被吴世勋的手指插了几十下后，腰部再也没有反抗的意思。吴世勋调教成功后，重新把勃起的性器插入，在几个不知轻重的深挺后，才把精液灌到内腔。金俊勉浑身抖动了几下，像被丢在岸上的刚离开水的美人鱼，浑身湿哒哒的弹跳几下，也射精在床单上。  
“这是第一次……哥……俊勉哥？”  
吴世勋碰碰金俊勉粉红的肩膀，那人没反应，吓得他赶紧把人翻过来。  
金俊勉歪着脑袋，半晕过去。

吴世勋自知抱着金俊勉折腾一晚理亏，给人清理干净再换上干爽的衣服床品才睡下。再三确认金俊勉晕过去后其实是睡着的，才抱着软乎乎的人休息。吴世勋几乎没怎么睡，一大早就煮好咖啡、准备三明治等着金俊勉起床。金俊勉在被窝里伸个懒腰，骨头都要散架了。吴世勋赶紧跑到厨房把准备好的早餐乖巧的端来，站在床边。  
“哥！我错了！”  
“嗯……？”  
金俊勉一时没反应过来，揉揉眼睛，坐都坐不起来。吴世勋赶紧讨巧的把早餐放一边，凑到床头把人扶起来靠在自己怀里。  
“哥，俊勉哥，感觉好点了吗？”  
“好个屁……我要瘫痪了……”  
回头看一眼，帅气的吴世勋任劳任怨的当人肉靠垫，一脸内疚且深情款款的看着自己。金俊勉觉得，醒来能看到帅哥的脸、闻到香喷喷的早餐味，昨晚也没白挨一顿。  
“知道错哪里了吗？”  
“我不该把哥操晕过去！”  
“说这么大声作死吗……”  
吴世勋亲着金俊勉的脸颊，小声道歉，双手环抱着他的腰，想起昨晚把他小腹填满凸起，心里又发痒。刚要伸手过去揉金俊勉腿间，被他瞪了一眼，又乖起来。  
“所以……我昨晚是真的……晕过去了吗？”  
“哥可能是睡过去的。”  
“睡……那也是怪你做的太无趣。”  
“是晕过去的，没错。”  
“你什么时候才能学会节制一点……”  
“哥~”  
“禁止撒娇……”  
但是金俊勉还是允许吴世勋喂他吃早餐的。这事说白了也没有生气或原谅的说法，毕竟金俊勉也想要的紧，自己开的头，不能怪吴世勋做的狠。难为吴世勋内疚了好几天，天天把金俊勉宝贝一样捧着，终于有点弟弟的样子。


End file.
